Some Day
by Blue Flame1
Summary: I don't know how should I phrase this?. Well I have no idea but I can say it is an A/U. You've been warned of my empty head now go ahead, read the straying thoughts that made it out! B/V
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Okay. This is my first fic so I still have a lot to learn. Please be nice. Though C&C is welcomed. I do it all to improve my writing. So here I go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it okay so stop rubbing it in my face and don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Some Day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young woman with long black hair, a child around 5 months old in her arms and a very apparent scowl sketched into her features was trudging through the forest. She was moving quickly with no recognition or acknowledgement of her surroundings. Her only burden was to complete her mission. Which she preferred to finish as quickly as possible. All through her walk she kept grumbling to herself about having to eliminate a worthless brat. That she was better than this and that she deserved a much more challenging mission. She suddenly stopped, deciding it was time to end the worthless brats life. She took a glance at the child feeling some emotion other than anger fill her heart. She growled and reprimanded herself for even feeling a foreign emotion. She chastised herself again for even feeling anything. Suddenly the child stirred in its slumber at the sound of the woman's growl and fixed its enchanting blue eyes on the woman carrying her. Again the foreign emotion threatened to enter her heart but she pushed it away abruptly at the sight of the child and her accusing eyes.  
  
"Damn brat! Don't accuse me with your witch like eyes. I have nothing to do with your death. I am just carrying out my assignment. So shut your eyes and prepare to die."  
  
The angered woman began to power up, forming a ki ball aiming it at the child when suddenly she heard a foreign sound. It was coming from the brat. She recognized that sound as a giggle. Her expression softened and she began to have regrets about having to kill the innocent being in her arms. The child reminded her somewhat of the brat she lost except for the difference in coloring.  
  
Since she couldn't save her own brats life she suddenly had a thought that probably saving this brats life would make up for the life she was unable to save. She decided that she would leave the brat in a secluded town with a family that owed her a favor. Anyways the child would be safe and undiscovered. Though the child would grow up without knowledge of her roots the child would at least live. The woman quickly made a decision and began silently making her way out of the forest and began heading toward the little town known as Acobia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few minutes she arrived and knocked on the door. A man quickly answered.  
  
"Hello Bardock"  
  
"Hello Cabae. What brings you around?" he motioned her to step inside which she did.  
  
"Bardock I'm not here for chit-chat. I would like to have a favored repaid." Bardock looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You see this brat," Bardock gasped barely noticing the child.  
  
"It has blue hair!" exclaimed Bardock. The child looked at Bardock. "It also has blue eyes! And what's this?" he said holding up a furry appendage. "It even has a blue tail!" Cabae chuckled.  
  
"I see you've stated the obvious. Well Bardock I would like it if you adopted this child as your own."  
  
"But I already have a brat and another one on the way."  
  
"Come on Bardock I saved your life. I think raising this brat repays the favor I did for you."  
  
"Fine" he grunted not liking the idea of having to raise three brats. Wondering what his mate would say about this. Oh well, he didn't really care.  
  
"A favor is repaid. We're on equal ground now. Though I would like it if not many people knew of the brats existence."  
  
"Why?" Bardock asked curious as to why Cabae was even carrying a brat.  
  
"Well, I don't know much but I'll tell you all I know. The king had assigned me to kill the brat. I don't know the real reasons though I know its abnormalities had something to do with it. I don't know who the brat's parents are. Just that their dead now and no Sayaijin is to know of the brats existence." Cabae finished with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Fine. I won't let the brats existence be common knowledge."  
  
"Good. Be sure to not let any other being know this information. We are strangers and have never met. Goodbye soldier." And with that she left his house making sure nobody saw her.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be your father now brat. This will also be your new home. I don't know how I will be able to raise a brat like you, though I never turn a challenge down." Bardock finally said putting the child down and letting it sleep feeling somewhat pity for the child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the palace  
  
"Cabae, have you eliminated the worthless brat." King Vegeta asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Yes your highness." Cabae answered feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Good, now leave." He said signaling her out.  
  
"Yes your highness." With that she stood up and left the throne room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: So what do you guys think? Well nothing really happened in this chapter. A lot of things will be explained in the next chapter. The next chapter will take place 15 years after. Well, that's all I'm saying. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well, here I am again. The last chapter wasn't really anything so I guess that's why it's called a prologue. Well I don't have anything else to say so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it :: wipes tear away :: though I can dream I did right? :: looks around hopefully :: right? Fine just don't sue * pouts * damn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Some Day  
  
  
  
  
  
15 years later (Hm, looks like a little time passed. Okay, fine a lot!)  
  
  
  
A young woman with blue hair, eyes like the ocean and a blue tail lazily swaying in the air was sitting down in a fairly lit room currently engrossed in a time consuming project. She was so absorbed in her work she didn't even notice the being who entered her room silently.  
  
"Bulma!" The blue haired girl jumped, quickly snapped out of her trance and ceased her work to face the intruder. She looked around quickly and relaxed when she found the owner of the voice. She smiled at the young man she called her brother.  
  
"Hehe… hey Bulma sorry I scared and interrupted you" the young man said with a sheepish smile and a hand behind his head. (Guess who's that? ^_^)  
  
"Oh, it's okay Kakarot. I was almost done anyway. So what's up?" Bulma asked while putting away her materials.  
  
"Well I just came because dad told me he wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Oh really? What about?" Bulma asked wondering what her father wanted to talk about.  
  
"I have no idea," Kakarot answered absently almost inaudibly while looking at Bulma's blue tail sway back and forth a look of absence on his face.  
  
"Oh okay" Bulma said noticing Kakarot looking at her tail. She suddenly stopped it and wrapped it tightly around her waist with a growl. Kakarot came back to himself quickly giving Bulma a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry Bulma." She sighed. She didn't like it when people looked at her tail. She despised the fact that she was different. She always tried to fit in and just be the same as everyone else. But it was difficult. Everybody always gaped at her and made comments about her appearance. Girls always detested her because of her abnormalities. They often teased her and made snide comments. Though deep inside she knew they were also so cruel because they were jealous. They were jealous because to the opposite sex she was exotic and appealing. It also didn't help that she had the body of a goddess. To her life was just not fair. She quickly snapped out of it when she realized Kakarot was looking at her intently.  
  
"Oh okay. Thanks Kakarot." With that she left her room in the back of the house in search of her father. She entered the small house she, her father and Kakarot lived in. Her older brother Radditz didn't live with them anymore. He had moved out when he found a mate and her mother died a short time after giving birth to Kakarot. She looked around the small living room and quickly found her father sitting by the window staring outside intently at nothing. She coughed to get his attention.  
  
"Yes Bulma I know you're there no need to announce your presence." Bardock said while still staring out the window. Bulma blushed in embarrassment forgetting her father was one of the few saiyajins who knew how to sense ki without a scouter.  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry. I just came because Kakarot told me you wanted to speak with me." Bardock stood and faced her, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Bulma you are aware of saiyajin customs correct?"  
  
"Of course father. I'm not some ignorant fool who isn't even aware of her own culture and the ways of her people." She said a bit irked at the lack of her father's confidence in her intellect. Bardock noticed Bulma's annoyance at his question and decided to calm her down knowing his daughters lack of patience and her short temper. He also knew Bulma was bright. Heck, she was the brightest person he knew and would probably be an elite if their society ranked by intellect not strength. She would always be a third class unless she mated with a higher class then probably her rank would ascend. He quickly dismissed his thoughts agitated that he was getting of track. He quickly recalled why he asked her that question.  
  
"Well Bulma since you know all the customs I'm certain you know about mating and the mating ritual correct?"  
  
"Um… yes father why do you ask?" She answered suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Because Bulma you are almost going to become of age and that means you will have to choose a mate. I'm just warning you so you can prepare yourself and make the correct decision." He looked at her to see her expression. She was just standing there looking at him as if he had just told her they breathed oxygen.  
  
"Oh okay father. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Bulma asked with not much interest in her voice.  
  
"Yes. You may leave and continue your prior activity." With that he dismissed her and walked away with a frown on his face. Why is she acting like mating means nothing? It is one of the few events saiyajins care and take pride in. I just hope she doesn't refuse to mate or something absurd like that. She was always different from all saiyajins. Not only because of her appearance but her actions and intentions were different. She not only depended on strength but also relied on her mind. She always surpassed saiyajin her age in that category. She wasn't weak but she could ascend in strength if she did what every saiyajin did and trained. No, she preferred to lock herself in her room and avoid the world as much as she could. She would stay in that room for hours testing her mind with her work and inventions. Well, she is her own person and has the right to do what she wants with her life. He sighed. Oh well, I could have had worse. At least she has something in her head unlike my son Kakarot. All that boy has in his head is… now that I think about it he probably has nothing. He chuckled and left the house to train.  
  
After Bulma watched her father walk away, chuckle and leave she began to think about what he said. So what, I'm going to become of age. What's the big deal? Just because I'm turning of age doesn't mean I have to stop my life and worry about finding a mate and mating. I mean I'm the one who has the right to choose when I mate not my age or the saiyajin customs. There, it's settled. I'll worry about mating when I feel I'm ready to. With that settled Bulma went back to her room and continued to work on her inventions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~^^^^~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, again this chapter was uneventful but it did explain some things and it opened up other events. Be sure to review and of course constructive criticism is welcomed. You know reviews make an author feel good ^_^ (hint, hint). Well again review and let me know what you think about the story. I guess you won't hear from me until the next chapter so bye. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't be stupid of course I don't own it. I'm poor and and… you get the point. Just don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: A big thank you to those that reviewed. You guys made my day. Well I'll shut up now so go on and read I won't stop you. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Some Day  
  
  
  
"Excuse me your highness," the servant timidly said after bowing.  
  
"What do you want servant?" a young man with black hair shooting up to the heavens said irritated that a worthless servant was interrupting his training.  
  
"Well um…" the servant began to stutter noticing the man turn to look at him.  
  
"Spit it out now worthless weakling before I blast you!" the young man said, his patience growing thin with every word.  
  
"Your father has requested your presence in the throne room immediately your highness." The servant quickly said. The servant remained silent for a while. He knew the young mans reputation for being cold like ice and his temper being as hot as the lava sprouting from an erupting volcano. It was also rumored that the young man had no conscience. Of course many of his people were ruthless, but it was just that there was an evil and threatening like aura surrounding him. Being in his presence and breathing felt like poison gas. It was as if just being breathing around him guaranteed your death. The servant became even more frightened being in his presence this long. After a moment of silence, which seemed like an eternity to the servant the servant gathered all his courage and looked up to the man frighteningly. What he saw made him pale drastically. The man was just staring at him smirking. Oh he had heard the horror behind that simple smirk. It was told by the few who survived the actions after the smirk. Though those who survived were elites and had spent a considerable amount in the med bay. The servant began to walk away trying to not make his fear evident. He began to walk away acting as if he did not fear the man. Praying to god that probably the man would let him live. Though he doubted it, oh well it was worth a chance. He was still going to die but at least he would die a quick death and not be a part of the large number of ex-living creatures who had been despised by fate.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" The young man asked, malice evident in his voice. Oh, the smell of fear was so evident in this man. It was a wonder how he could distinguish fear. For fear was one of the various scents he smelled daily. Fear was as familiar as his own scent and he enjoying the scent entering his nostrils and filling his mind with its sweet smell.  
  
"Um… I thought that since I have delivered the message I wasn't needed anymore so I…" The man began to stutter but he didn't get to complete his sentence because he was abruptly cut off by the young man who began charging a ki ball. The servant looked at the man, seeing his death reflected in the young mans cold onyx eyes.  
  
"Oh you are definitely correct weakling. You aren't needed anymore so good bye." With a chuckle and a flick of his wrist the servant was blown to oblivion. The young man quickly stepped around the last remains of the servant. "The weaklings ashes aren't even worthy of being on the bottom of my boot" with that stated he left the training area in search of his bastard of a father wanting to see what idiotic thought managed to enter his thick skull. The young man swiftly went through the various corridors glaring at all the warriors around him. Waiting for an idiot to get in his way so he could honor them and making them the favor of ending their worthless lifes. After two deaths and four saiyajins in the medical bay he arrived in front of the large throne room doors that held the crest of the Vegeta-sei royal house. The two saiyajins guarding the large doors quickly bowed and opened the doors knowing the man's patience was like his height… short. He quickly entered ordering everyone except his father to exit the throne room before he blasted them.  
  
"What did you want to bitch at me about now old man?" the young man asked, annoyance evident in his voice. His father the king turned to him ignoring the tone in his son's voice. Anyways it wasn't as if he wanted to see his weakling son by choice either. He had business to take care of and this was postponing his duties and he wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. Knowing his son he knew the brat also preferred the meeting to be prompt as well. Not even giving a greeting the taller man began talking.  
  
"Well, Vegeta your 18th birthday is coming up and you haven't chosen a mate yet." The prince snorted. The king rolled his eyes fully knowing his sons reaction. "You know you have to take a mate by your 18th birthday." The king said, his patience running out. He prepared himself to hear his son scream various obscenities about the issue he just brought up.  
  
"I don't need a fucken worthless female at my side to gain the throne. I could take the throne right now…" Vegeta's speech was interrupted by his father's chuckle.  
  
"No, you see son…" the king said the last word with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "In order to take the throne you also need to have a mate." The king chuckled. "Anyways it's not as if you can defeat me." The prince growled knowing he couldn't defeat his father yet. Though his mood suddenly lightened remembering how close he was to surpassing his father in strength. It wouldn't be long before he killed his bastard of a father and took the throne. Though, the old man does have a point. I am required to have a mate by my 18th birthday. Which means I only have one year to find a mate. Damnit, this is definitely going to interrupt my training. I'll begin my search after nine months of intense training. Yes, after that I'll have three months to find my mate and plan the worst death for the old man. Satisfied with his decision Prince Vegeta threw some threats toward his father and said a not so friendly good bye and began to walk out of the throne room quickly not wanting to be around his father any more time than necessary. He quickly reached the throne room doors and put his hand on the knob ready to exit when he suddenly heard his father's voice.  
  
"Oh yeah brat, Happy Birthday" the king began to chuckle loving every moment he got to annoy and make his son's life miserable. Making people's life miserable was one of King Vegeta's pleasures in life and his son was one of his favorite victims. With that said Vegeta's angry form quickly left the throne room trying to restrain himself from attacking his father. He knew his father was still stronger and would be able to defeat him. He didn't want to waster any time in the med lab. Every minute not training was a waste. He barely kept his anger in check and decided to take out his anger with a few good hours of training. He quickly went through the corridors and brought 20 poor saiyajins with him so he could take his anger out on them. They quickly arrived in the training rooms. Yes old man, continue to laugh your empty head off while you still can. Don't worry some day you'll get what you deserve. Yes, some day very soon. With that settled in his mind he began his rough training which would continue for the following nine months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well wow! What a coincidence two certain people have to find mates ^_~ Well who knows what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Well, that's all I have to say and be sure to review ^_^. Bye  
  
~Blue~ 


End file.
